Feathered Kisses
by Yufi867
Summary: A request, a blade, a tear, and a kiss. All clashes between three people. No one has won, only gained.


It was easy. An easy job. Russia had requested for his young sister to kill America, he said that if she was to finish this mission he'd let her actually...marry him.

Russia twitched and smiled. "Da, I'll marry you if you can kill America for me..." Russia purred at the thought of America's blood in puddles, his face in defeat. Ah if only he'd be there. Russia's smile faded once Belarus had wrapped her arms around her big brother, pressing her cheek against his chest to listen to the faint heart beat. "I'll do it for you....brother....because I love you." Belarus's dull gaze slid up to see Russia's fake smile. Leaning up, she brushed her lips against Russia's jawline. Russia caught a shudder in the back of his throat. He shivered in disgust and nodded. "Thank you." he muttered between pursed lips. His hands trailed along the edge of his scarf to cover his mouth just in case Belarus had wanted to move upward for a kiss.

At that, Belarus turned from her brother and rushed out the door. Her gloved fingers danced across the handle of her favorite dagger as she walked through darken alleys. It was a long walk, mainly it was just her alone. The sounds of her foot steps echoed through out the alley. The before her was a metal sign painted black. Imprinted into it was....

_Alfred F. Jones_

She gripped the cold bars of a gate and pushed it. A low creak hummed as both doors opened slowly. Belarus pulled her dagger from it's holder and tucked a lock of ashy blonde hair behind her ear. She pryed off the door knob of the house hold, annoyed by the locks that'd take her hours to undo. With foot steps as light as feathers, Belarus ran up the stairs of course she left the door open. Her fingers danced across the stair rail. "I'm almost here for you America....." Belarus stood outside of his bedroom door.

Easily, she slid in and walked over to the silent body curled up in sheets. His face was almost like an angel's, the way the moonlight showered against his pale cheeks. Belarus froze at the sight. He was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her loving brother. Her eyes narrowed, clouding slightly with the regret of killing someone with such features. His blonde hair was feathery and thin, the ways it had naturally curled. Belarus held the blade over his chest, propping her knee up against the side of the bed. She leaned in closer, her blade centimeters away from breaking the string of this American's life.

Just then something happened that had shocked her. The male's eyes opened slightly, grasping the blade between two fingers. He smiled and tilted his head. Belarus stammered slightly at the sight of this. She blew her cover! It was all down hill from here. She pushed the blade down roughly, a sneer appeared. America knocked the blade out of her hand, shoving her down beside him. Belarus hit the wall, groaning and then she looked up. America's lips began to ghost over hers. She twitched, a tint of red clashing onto her paper white cheeks. "Why are you here?" America smiled, pinning her arms above her head. Belarus tried to pick a fight, squirming and kicking her legs. "LET ME GO!" she screamed, tiring herself from the violent thrashing.

America watched and once she had lost her energy, he shook his head. "Answer me." his playful gaze that he usually had was smeared off into a....almost sadistic look? A pleasured glint came from his sky blue orbs. She was taken in by both fear and awe. "R-russia...." damn, she had stuttered. The last thing she wanted was this because once someone had stuttered that'd only mean that they were nervous or in fright. She was weak in his hold, the only thing that was save from him was her thoughts.

"Really now? I should've known...." America chuckled grimly, clutching her wrists together with one hand. It was long before his lips reached the side of her face toward her ear. "Now why would Russia send his harmless sister to kill me? Pathetic. " America kissed the shell of her ear before moving back up to a kneeled position. "What was the reward?" America questioned, furrowing a brow as he stared into her fearful eyes. "What?" Belarus gulped before saying this so her words came out breathless. "The reward...you know....if you were able to do what you were told to." America tapped his finger against her nose. Belarus snorted slightly and turned her head, resting her cheek upon her clothed arm. "He said he'd marry me...." Belarus whispered, her eyes narrowing. She remember his tone of voice when he told her this, soft and sweet. Belarus thought of Russia as an angel, others thought of him as a monster. All she wanted was his love. Tears welled up in her eyes.

America paused, pursing his lips in confusion. He let go of her wrists, moving her chin. Just then when Belarus was to get up. America pressed his lips against hers. Belarus's eyes watered, and soon the salty liquid spilled from her eyes. She shut them tightly and pressed her lips against his, in need. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled her body against his. Her gloved fingers tangled along his golden strands of beautiful hair. Everything was silent and dark except the spill of moonlight through unclosed curtains. She pulled away, regaining air into her lungs. He cupped her cheek and stared at her fragile features. Soft hurt eyes, pale skin, sharped face, and rosey pink lips. His thumb rubbed against the baby soft skin of her cheek as his fingers lightly curling into her ashy blonde hair. "You can find someone better then him." America finally said, a warm smile painted on to his mouth. He got up, pulling her along with him. "I'm sorry..." America shrugged his shoulders, slipping the dagger into her hands. Belarus nodded a soft smile appearing. "Good-bye." she waved her dagger and left the house hold without another word.

Russia wasn't to happy about the result of this. He let out a soft sigh and patted Belarus's head. "You're still alive, and I'm happy about that. Better then nothing,da? Good job." he smiled and kissed the top of his sister's head in the brotherly way. Even a monster had is soft spots for family. Even then. Belarus couldn't never get that "hero" out of her mind. She barely saw him again, until it was a world conference. He was busy though, so they never had a chance to chat about what happened the day after that night. And we'll remain it at that.


End file.
